


Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Meme

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crackfic. There's nothing serious except maybe the crybaby part. (I might make a fic about that)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Meme

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic. There's nothing serious except maybe the crybaby part. (I might make a fic about that)

The obvious question, who's your favorite character(s)?

 

Jesse and Jaden! And Jehu and Haou!

 

What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?

 

Authoress was trying to get through her writers block when there was a loud boom and these four appear  
Me: *hugs Jehu and Haou*  
Jaden: ;_; I don't get any hugs?......  
Me: *Kisses Jesse's and Jaden's cheeks* I'm kidnapping you guys   
Haou: You can't do that   
Jehu: I think she can   
After awhile all my food was gone and my neighbors were scared by two demons 

 

Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?

 

Fandom: Death Note

 

Jaden and Jesse sat with a notebook between them and Jaden was happily writing in it.   
Haou comes in  
Haou: What are you two doing  
Jaden *stops writing* What does it look like?  
There was a loud scream from downstairs  
Jesse: it works   
The three boys start plotting something

 

Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! GX lovebirds?

 

Jesse x Jaden and Jehu x Haou

 

How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?

 

Jehu: *tackles Haou and kisses him*  
Jesse:*hugs Jaden from behind and kisses his neck*  
Jaden: *moans* I love you Jesse  
Jesse: I love you too Jaden  
As for Jehu and Haou, well let's just say that kiss got a little (a lot) steamy

 

What would their first date be like?

 

Jaden and Jesse would go to a movie and pretty much kiss the whole time then get kicked out for making too much noise and it just goes to the bedroom from there

As for Jehu I need five words and two words for Haou  
Haou: Harder, Jehu  
Jehu: As you wish, my king  
Hmm we all know what they're doing XD *nosebleed*

 

Now…dress your favorite couple up as EACH OTHER 8D!

 

Jaden: wow I'm keeping these clothes, Jesse  
Jesse: then I'm keeping your clothes, even your kuriboh underwear  
Haou: take your clothes back Jehu but I'm keeping your Ruby boxers  
Jehu: No! I like those boxers

 

Someone stole your favorite character's trading card? TEH HORROR!  
Jaden and Haou hide behind their boyfriends  
Jehu: you really think you can mess with my Haou-chan and get away with it  
Jesse: don't ever mess with my Jaden  
What happened next was never told to me and was probably censored

 

Jehu and Haou met as little kiddies? XD

Haou: *wandering the woods*  
Jehu: *sees him* hey you're cute *kisses Haou's cheek*  
Haou: *blushes* pervert.   
Jehu ends up kidnapping Haou and taking him to his house forever

 

 

Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?

 

Jaden: I want chocolate and fried shrimp and candy *whispers* and Jesse's cock in my ass  
Haou: what was that?  
Jaden: *runs off* 

 

Jehu became the king of Dark world?

 

Jehu: I want my queen now!

*The door open to reveal a cross-dressing Haou*

Haou: what do you want this time?  
Jehu: *licks his neck* oh you know what I want  
Haou: *punches Jehu in the stomach* nice to serve you 

 

Your favorite character(s) played Truth of Dare?

 

Jehu: I dare you to do a lap dance on Jesse. *to Jaden*  
Jaden: ok *gets on Jesse's lap*  
Haou: wow he did it  
Jehu: and I dare you, Haou-chan to give me a lap dance, too  
Haou: if you say so   
What happened after that was bedroom stuff

 

FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX related drabble for the next song that pops up.

 

Song: Crybaby by Melanie Martinez  
Jehu and Haou look each other in the eyes  
Haou: they call you crybaby,crybaby   
Jehu: cause you don't fucking care  
Jaden accidently bumps into Haou and makes him kiss Jehu.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to do. I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
